User talk:Cpl. Dunn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modern Warfare Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cpl. Dunn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- II Helljumper II (Talk) 18:56, April 25, 2010 Admin How will I become an admin?? Bravo Five-Nine 19:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Protected Thank you! CodExpert Sweet! CodExpert Weapon Templates Hey, Dunn. I just wanted to know if you know how to make templates, I had a go but it went tits up. I wondered if you are any good? 19:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:RFA Sure thing! How many admins do you think a wikia should have? 20:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll have a think. When this wikia becomes larger we should advertise it and prove Bord and Grevier wrong! 20:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I think it is good, I had a read and agreed with all the stuff. Maybe 75 mainspace edits though? 21:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok then! I'm gonna have to come off in a bit, and sorry but I probably won't be on again untill tuesday. 21:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 50? I don't really know, what do you think. Also thanks for looking after the wikia. :) 21:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Good job catching my mistake, you Nazi Spellchecker! Thanks. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 21:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sme thing, pretty much. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 21:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yup, and I'm the techy nerd! 8) -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 21:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) That's me too! you are the vandal hater also -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I blow them apart with my Wonderwaffle! -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yummy in my tummy...-- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Lucky! Although edits are not important... I've been think about going for an RFA on the CoD Wikia, BTW, but i don't know if I should...just to let you know. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) That's my plan. Muhahaha! -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yep, and during that time I only see two users who would become Admins. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Like who should not become Admins? And Scottie TheNerd has the greatest chance to be a Admin in my opinion. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I would give Scottie a support and so would Darth and Bord. And I would keep Joeyaa, Griever, Saint, JJR, and EightOhEight. They are great contributers. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Ill talk to you on IRC, -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) re:good job Thanks Dunn! I want to help out this wiki. Also I've learned to add pics! [[File:Prestige10Anim.gifCpt.Z]] 23:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) vote you mind voting? [[File:CODstar.gifCpt.Z]] 01:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Doesn' t matter. I just care if you vote. Cpt.Z 01:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Site notice How do I change the site notice? By the way- I made - Could you jazz it up, make it look better? 04:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It's ok. 12:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Policy can you put it at the site notice? [[User talk:Cpt.Z|''Talk]] 22:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) User of the Month Will this new wiki be able to do the user of the month??? Bravo Five-Nine 16:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Unknown origin Go on my userpage and look at the pages Ive created, I also got a poll too. 9 pagesive created (admins work) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 19:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Complaint box What do you think of my complaint box? http://i276.photobucket.com/albums/kk1/ozzyosbourne27/th2iid85l.gif -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:05, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, anyway, I need some girl advice if you have any. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, yesterday I was out with my GF and out of nowhere, she said she loved me, and I don't know what to say so I said this; "Uh...yeah..Okay." Anyway, do ''you have any ideas on what to say to her, cuz my mind is blank at the moment, also, i do have to admit that I love her back but I don't know how to show it. /confused face/ -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, the problem is that I don't know how to show/tell her that I do, Do you have any ideas? -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 22:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rollback That is undo the edit right?? Gen. Ex said I can put in an RfA, but I will wait a few days. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|''Talk]] 15:54, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ukimies put in an RfA for me, even though I wasnt expecting it! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 19:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh I saw that! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) So I have put a lot of effort into this wiki, I get only rollback abilities. I might as well just leave the wiki now, start my own. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 18:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) UoTM No problem!! You can the Helljumper this, if he is on! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 15:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) No problem!! You can tell Helljumper about this (I put "the" instead instead of "tell", sorry) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 15:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Sad note Sadely I will not rather inactive quite soon, because I need to sit my exams. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 15:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thats true! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 15:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) So, whats on this wiki to fix. Or any other wikis. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 15:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Good point, do you work on the Made Up Cahracters wiki?? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 15:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 15:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Signiture How can I easily make one for myself?? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 19:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I want to start another from scratch, like Helljumper's, but not as good!! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 19:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to know how to make my own signiture by myself. All I need to know is how to do it in the first place! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 19:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) My new one will be like this one, except for the pic and writing, so I will ask you! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 19:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) New Sig! Thanks for your help!! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 19:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I noticed that you made Griever a pic of himself and his name on it. How would I do that? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 19:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you do that for me?? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) You mean upload it?? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok . [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the pic. Sorry for the long delay though :( :) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes I actually really like the pic. Thanks again! :) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 09:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) How can I change font style for my sig??? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|''Ask me Anything!]] 10:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Will we get one??? [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravoland Five-Nine|''Talk]] 18:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I say we should ''Talk'' 20:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) How can we start it?? [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 15:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Should I copy rules from other wikias??? And what should I call the page?? [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Done it! [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) How is it?? And do you like my PMG Gallery, there are links from my userpage. [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:53, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Remember to vote on the Featured Article page. Link here: http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/Modern_Warfare_Wiki:Featured_Articles [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 15:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I know it is a BIT RANDOM. But I like B-2s, I really do! ;) [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:05, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Your UoTM isn't that popular. (No offence) [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 20:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 14:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) My goal is to become a Admin in the next few days. [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 21:01, May 6, 2010 (UTC) or months. [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 21:01, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a PS3?? [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 08:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Damn! [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 16:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you like my improvement to the homepage? [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 16:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Signature II I updated it now. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|''Ask me Anything!]] 16:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool you like it! :) [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|''Ask me Anything!]] 17:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|''Ask me Anything!]] 17:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Thanks, I'm glad to be here. 21:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) R:Archiving RfA's Okay, so when are you leaving the wiki? -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 23:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, good luck with the exams. -- [[User:CodExpert|'Gen. Ex''' ]][[User Talk:CodExpert|''T]] 23:50, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright hey Dunn, it's Heatedpete from CoD/Battlefield wiki. I found out about this place from a guy on BW and I'm hoping to start working on this place as well as the others. What i'll do is add information on modern UK weapons if that's ok, and also add in some stuff on some of the wars, as im a history fanatic 21:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Work Is my inventions up to standard? I was just wondering. I have put nominees for UoTM and RfFA. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|''Ask me Anything!]] 22:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) It is for Featured Article, sorry. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Ask me Anything!'' 10:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC)